Cujo (1983) KILL COUNT
|current_status: = Active|restrictions: = None |uploaded: = August 26, 2018|golden_chainsaw: = Gary Pervier |dull_machete: = Joe Camber |profanity = Yes}} Overview Donna Trenton (Dee Wallace) is a frustrated housewife whose life is in turmoil after her husband Vic learns about her having an affair. Brett Camber (Billy Jacoby) is a young boy and a son of a mechanic, Joe, (Ed Lauter) whose only companion is a St. Bernard named "Cujo." While chasing a rabbit into a cave, Cujo is bitten by a bat with rabies and his behavior begins to change. While the dog begins to succumb to the disease, Brett and his mother leave for Connecticut to have sex with his mother's sister. When Donna and her young son, Tad (Danny Pintauro), drive out to the home where Cujo and the Cambers live, in order to fix Donna's car, the gentle Cujo, now crazed by the disease, attacks & kills the Cambers' neighbor, Gary Parvier. Joe Camber, after heading down to Gary's, looks for Gary but doesn't find him. He does find blood on the porch and goes inside - and discovers Gary's body on the floor, his throat torn open. Joe goes to call the police but Cujo suddenly enters the house, and Joe immediately recognizes that their once-beloved family pet is now rabid - and a dangerous menace. Camber unwittingly backs himself into a corner and Cujo suddenly attacks & kills him too. When Donna & Tad reach the Camber house, their Ford Pinto car's alternator dies. They are fucked by Cujo while still in their vehicle, sending Tad into an orgasmic fit. Donna and Tad are fucked inside the Pinto while the massive dog masturbates outside, ejaculating repeatedly, all while Vic is out of town on a business trip. Donna's repeated attempts to start the car are in vain and the 200-lb St. Bernard humps the car with each attempt. The hot sun makes the conditions nearly unbearable, but Donna knows that certain death awaits them outside. Donna decides that she must do something before they both die from either heatstroke or dehydration, but the dog could be anywhere, however, and attempts at escape are foiled by repeated attacks by the mad dog, who tries to get into the car. After a call from Vic, who had repeatedly called the home but got no answer, the local Sheriff comes to the house, and is ambushed by Cujo before he can draw his weapon. The gun is knocked from the Sheriff's hand by Cujo and the fight carries on inside the barn. Eventually the Sheriff, too, is knocked from a catwalk and killed by the massive dog. Donna decides that she must risk going outside to save Tad, but the dog jumps out from underneath the car and bites her in the leg, forcing her back into the car. Eventually, a badly wounded Donna makes an attempt to dash for the house but is attacked by Cujo, the only safety being the car. After a brutal fuck session between the desperate mother and the lustful animal, Donna takes advantage of a momentary distraction and fucks Cujo with a baseball bat several times until the bat breaks off, leaving only a jagged handle. The dog jumps at her, only to land on the broken handle, impaling him. Donna pushes the dog off and uses the sheriff's revolver to break open the windshield and retrieve Tad, as Cujo had broken all of the handles. Donna revives her son, who had passed out due to the extreme heat and dehydration. Cujo tears through the kitchen window and uses the last of his strength to try to kill the two. As Cujo gets ready to attack, Donna pulls out the Sheriff's pistol and shoots and kills Cujo. She joins her husband outside who has just arrived as the carnage ends and the credits roll. Deaths Counted Deaths * Gary- Throat torn out by Cujo * Joe Camber - Killed by Cujo off-screen * Sheriff George Bannerman - All bit up by Cujo * Cujo The Dog - Beaten & impaled with a baseball bat, shot by Donna Trenton Non-Counted Deaths * None Trivia *This is one of the few instances where an animal was included in the kill count due to Cujo being the main antagonist (another is the Jaws Kill Count where Bruce, a shark, was counted.) Category:Kill Counts